vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Sandbox/VIII
Void Space (also known as the Beyond, the Realm of Xanus, Voidspace, or most commonly, the Void) is an extra-dimensional realm, which exists between all of the known universes which are referred to as Realspace. It is within this dimension that the Xai dwell, the sole natives of the region. The entirety of Void space lies within the control of the Xai Ascendancy, which has governed the dimension for more than 500,000 years. Void space is only habitable for the Xai, who tailored the physics of the dimension to their needs and desires, and transformed it into their sole domain. It is through Void space that the Xai travel during their FTL jumps, exiting one dimension and appearing within it at another location. As of 2748 ASC, the Xai along with select races within the Defiance, such as the Elysians, Hyacians, and the Tarapi, have access to the exclusive realm. However, only the Xai have been able to sustain a thriving civilization within it. Today, the Xai use Void space as a buffer between them and the mortal species of realspace, a region only they and a few enemies can access. Nearly the entirety of the Xai species resides within Void space, with only an apparent fraction of their total population residing outside of it. As a dimension, it is no different that realspace, though the Void contains its own laws of physics, time and space, flora and fauna, and even its own elements, found nowhere else besides the worlds terraformed by the Xai in realspace. Vast and endless, it contains billions of worlds and stars, and is home to trillions of Xai. Because of its difficulty in reaching, as well as the unfathomably massive size and population, many acknowledge that the Xai who reside within are easily the most powerful species in the universe. Also, because of the physics within the Void, trans-dimensional travel is impossible without crossing it, leaving one at the mercy of the Xai within. History Void travel As is well known in the modern day, only a rare few species in realspace have access to the Void, with only the most advanced species having gained the ability to break pass the Veil that largely prevents travel between the two dimensions. Currently, the Xai, the Elysians, the Tarapi, and the Izanagi, possess the capabilities to enter voidspace. However, the issue is that travel to the dimension is extremely dangerous, as it carries the risk of a ship slamming into the Void Wall is it engines are not strong enough, as well as the risk of running into the Xai, who run rampant throughout the region and claim all of the Void to themselves. Do to the lack of worlds that realspace civilizations can inhabit within the Void, travel to the region outside of scarce trading and diplomacy with the Xai, is deemed not worth the great risk involved in doing so. Void rifts Void rifts are massive fractures that serve as entry points from voidspace into realspace, something like a one-way trip for Xai warships planning an invasion into the mortal realm. These stellar phenomena are man-made, created when the Xai tear an opening into realspace to allow starships of the Xai to enter. This method of using void rifts has been proven to be the safest and most effective manner in which to enter realspace, as it negates the dangerous need to traverse the Veil, which is too difficult to pass for ships not moving in a fast and forceful enough manner to break through the Veil, as well as lacking the proper protection and technology to make the trip successful. Appearing as large burning gashes in space, when such rifts are created, they make a massive screeching noise as they rip into the fabric of space-time, and are large enough to engulf entire planets, burning with a bluish-purple fire. As with ships exiting the Veil, the Xai ships that exit the rift exit with an aura of purple flames from their passage within the riift, after which the protective sardonikum plates around the ship slide into a non-engaged position revealing the weapons and hanger docks. Void gates Void gates are the secondary mode of transportation for the Xai, as well as the Elysians, connecting worlds within a solar system as well as solar systems with the nearest ones possessing a void gate. These massive rings of nullium and sardonikium are only as valuable as the number of void gates they are connected to. By way of simple Xai physics, the size of the ring determines the size of the ships that can enter as well as the number of other void gates it can link up to. Small gates can only handle two or three other small gates at a time, and cannot handle anymore links beyond that number. Large gates can deal with dozens of gate connections at a single time, and can support thousands of ships entering and exiting at a time. Gate connections between realspace and voidspace is also one of the main functions of the void gate system, creating stable passageways within the Veil, allowing safe transit between the two dimensions, and allowing species of realspace access to voidspace. Dangers of voidspace travel Compared to realspace, voidspace is far safer to travel through, though it does possess its own dangers. Voidspace is not only home to the sentient Xai, but countless other species which live in voidspace, swimming through the void between the worlds of the Xai. Many of these creatures are as large or even larger than the great battleships of the Obsidian Navy, and some even possess natural defenses in the form of organic sardonikium shard cannons and dark energy projectors on their bodies. With the exception of the Xai who many of these beasts have come to view as peaceful neighbors, foreign species who have entered voidspace are regarded as predators or even prey. This leads to many attacks on non-Xai warships, and even the destruction of entire colonies in realspace when the Xai have opened void rifts over planets they wish to destroy, but not with their own troops, leaving that job to the destructive flora and fauna of the Void. Aside from the wildlife of the Void, there are the stellar objects there which make travel difficult for even the Xai. Large glowing nebulae exist throughout voidspace, which because of the separate laws of physics in the dimension, disable Xai navigational equipment, whereas nebulae in realspace would be able to do no such thing to the Xai ships. Given that nebulae burn brightly, and often serve to illuminate the skies of Xai worlds in the place of the dimensions non-existant stars, avoiding the gas clouds is simple and easily preventable. Voidspace has no blackholes or pulsars, but instead have many void rifts which have no exit point, and lead only into the Veil. For those foolish enough to fly past one, their ship could be trapped in the rift's gravitation pull, resulting in the ship and all on board being consumed and flung into the Veil to perish. Like the nebulae, void rifts serve as the dimension's stars, though they are nowhere near as numerous as the latter. The Veil The Veil is the great and formidable wall of matter that exists between voidspace and realspace. Any ship seeking to move from one dimension to the other must pass through the Veil. Ships that have weak engines or poor shielding, run the risk of either slamming into the Veil and perishing on impact, or perishing due to exposure to the lethal properties of the region. Each species with access to Void drive technology possesses their own form of shielding and engines to pass through the Wall. The Xai use shifting plates of armor which slide into a locked position before entering the Veil, blocking all windows and exits, and then sliding into an opened position after passing through the Veil. So powerful are these armor pieces that when in a locked position, a Xai warship can withstand the force of a supernova. The Elysians and the Tarapi for their part use powerful shielding, which saps power from the FTL drives they use, preventing a hasty jump after passing through the Veil. Though this handicap is quite significant, it pays off in that it prevents the ship from being destroyed within the Veil. Regions Core Worlds Inner Colonies The Borderworlds Edge Worlds Stellar phenomena Great Barrier of Xyon The Maelstrom Hyperion Ice Nebula The Expanse The Great Barrens Void Wastelands Physics of the Void The Void adheres to its own laws of time, space, and physics, being a universe in its own right. Such things that normally would exist in a vacuum like oxygen and sound, are actually the rule in voidspace, with crewmen able to enter voidspace without any protection, as well as hear the world around them. Because of the strange physics of the Void and the things of the Void, when in realspace, products of voidspace continue to adhere to the physics of their native realm, meaning that a starfighter from voidspace can be hear in realspace when a starfighter from realspace would be silent unless directly next to it. Additionally, materials of voidspace do not decay as they still adhere to the law of non-decay of voidspace, something which carries over to lifeforms that hail from the region, explaining the immortality of the Xai and the animals they control. Stars and planets There are no stars in voidspace, but in their place an ominous purple glow from a light source unknown. If one were to look at the dark glare of a planet within voidspace, and look at where the reflection is pointing, no source of light would be found. Instead, purplish nebulae fill large patches of the Void, and are one of the many visible stellar objects within the dimension. The planets themselves are black in color, with deep indigo seas as opposed to the green land and blue seas of many realspace worlds. Gas planets are dark purple in color as well as the flames that trail behind comets. Volcanic planets crackle with the glowing bright purple seas of nishatium which power Xai technology, and the crust itself nearly pitch black in color itself. There exist countless billions of planets within the realm of voidspace, going on into infinity as voidspace, as with realspace, is endless. Known elements Voidspace possesses its own host of elements, all of which are unique to the dimension itself, and cannot be found in realspace outside of the worlds where voidspace has transformed. On the surface, it appears as if everything the Xai produce is made out of sardonikium and nullium, the former being a blackish-purple crystalline material, and the latter a black metallic substance; while all machines and cities in the realm are powered by nishatium, a bluish-purple fluid which can be found or produced in crystalline form as well. While this is somewhat true, there exist other elements which can be found in voidspace. Sardonikium (Sardoniki; Swahili: "onyx") Sardonikium is the atypical building material of the Xai species, found on each and every one of the planets they colonize throughout voidspace and realspace. A black crystalline material with a purple sheen to it, sardonikium can be found on all worlds in voidspace, on the surface juting out of the ground, in caves and tunnels, below the crust of planets, and every in the crystal fabrication centers of Xai colonies, which grow sardonikium for construction and even weaponry. Practically indestructible, and incredibly durable, sardonikium can be used for building towers, warships, armor and weapons, and plays an instrumental role in the advancement of Xai civilization wherever the Xai may go. Nullium (Nulla; Latin: "none") // Madinium (Madini; Swahili: "ore") Nullium is the ubiquitious metallic ore of the void, often found as the structural skeleton of the sardonikum constructs of the Xai. Found in molten lakes of nishatium, or in the crust of mineral-rich planets, nullium can be refined into some of the strongest metal in the known universe. Jet black in color, nullium is resistant to pressure and extreme heat, and can be transformed into conductive and non-conductive forms, as well as magnetic or non-magnetic forms, one of the unique traits of the metal, as it defies the laws of physics and conductivity in realspace. Used to reinforce the hulls of ships, provide buildings with their "backbone", and even to produce vehicles and some weapons, nullium is regarded as one of the three elements vital to the advancement of Xai civilization, a title it holds along with sardonikium and nishatium. Nishatium (Nishati; Swahili: "energy") Nishatium is the universal energy source of the Void, the all-important source of power that keeps the Xai Ascendancy and its worlds alive and vibrate centers of civilization. Ranging from glowing blue and light purple in color, nishatium exists in a molten or liquid form, and can be found on all planets in the void, often below the mantles of the planets, or on the surface as the lava of volcanic worlds. While the Xai have access to other power sources, such as anti-matter and dark energy, nishatium is a favorite, often compared to the petroleum of Earth in importance. Unlike many natural energy sources, nishatium is an infinite resource, which is supplied by the core of a planet for as long as that planet exists. Nishatium can be compressed into a crystal, turned into a gas, or even transformed into pure energy, making its possible applications nearly limitless. Veria (Ver; Latin: "spring") The water of the void, veria is bluish-purple in color and completely tasteless and odorless. The liquid is the universial solvent of voidspace, found on all planet capable of bearing life as well as frozen on planets that may not be able to support it as well. Regardless, a world rich in veria is regarded as an important step toward colonization. It should be noted that the Xai are entirely capable of drinking the water of realspace, but find it too "metallic" tasting to be palatable to the vast majority of the species. When frozen as snow, veria mostly turns white, with a slight bluish-purple tinge to it, though it would require much concentration to see the hint. As ice, veria turns almost entirely clearly, though the bluish-purple tinge is much more noticeable. Lutium (Lutum; Latin: "clay") The soil of voidspace, lutium, also known as lut and choma, can be found on the "terrestrial" planets of voidspace. Black in color like nearly all of the other elements in the dimension, lutium is the soil which the Xai use to grow their crops and stabilize the foundations of older buildings. Outside of this, the element has little other use in the civilization of the Xai outside of the properties that it mirrors on Earth. Saburra (Saburra; Latin: "sand") Saburra is the sand of the Void, as well as the material which the Xai use to make the glass of their dimension. As with the other elements, saburra is black in color. Almost exactly like the black sands of Earth in color, saburra is the ground version of harden rupe, which the Xai may often pulverize if the wish to create new beaches. Saburra has many uses to the Xai, but not as many as one would assume given the growth of Xai technology over the eons. Rupe (Rupes; Latin: "rock") Rupe, the atypical "rock" element of voidspace, can be found in the form of planetary crust and mantles throughout the dimension. Unassuming, uninteresting, and wholly unnecessary to Xai civilization, rupe is best remembered for its role in ancient Xai development. Serving as material for building castles, weapons, and homes, the element no longer as any role in Xai civilization outside of the role of producing statues, façades, and buildings which use ancient architectural styles (similar to the human gothic architecture). Such groups who have sought to revive the old ways of building, such as the Metians, have built entire colonies in their region of voidspace to use rupe as their main building material. Adaman (Adamas; Latin: "diamond") Serving in the place of carbon for voidspace, adaman is the fourth most abundant element in all of voidspace, after hydrogen, helium, and oxygen. Found in nearly all life existing in the Void, adaman takes on the role of carbon as the chemical basis of all life in the void, as well as being equally as abundant as carbon in realspace. However, given that carbon can be found throughout voidspace, beings from realspace can reside in the Void. Serving as the building block for sardonikium and rupe, adaman has long been known to the Xai as a species as both a chemical element and a source of energy before the harnessing of nishatium as an infinite source of energy. Adaman nanotubes are used to produce clothing and increase the strength of nullium armor, and are known for possessing the highest thermal conductive rate in all of voidspace, a title shared with the carbon nanotubes of realspace. Life in the Void The Xai Flora and fauna Category:Sandbox Category:Copyright